Pups Save a Flying Frog
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - German (RTL)= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Marshall and Smiley | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = August 13, 2014 August 29, 2014 November 11, 2014 December 11, 2014 January 23, 2015 September 20, 2016 January 19, 2020 | overall = 52 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save the Space Alien" | next = "Pups Save Jake"}} "Pups Save a Flying Frog" is the second segment of the 2nd episode in Season 2 of ''PAW Patrol''. Marshall gets a pet frog and it jumps into Skye's helicopter prior to a big frog-jumping competition. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot (cameo) *Mayor Goodway *Alex Porter *Mr. Porter *Julius Goodway *Julia Goodway *Precious' owner *Precious' owner's mother *Seagulls (cameo) *Smiley (first appearance) *Jumpy Jumper (first appearance) Marshall is busy getting his pet frog, Smiley, ready for an upcoming frog-jumping competition. It seems that Smiley has a bit of a mischievous nature to him, as he disobeys Marshall's commands, for the most part, and does as he pleases. Things only get worse when Smiley hops on the Lookout's controls and activates Skye's helicopter. He then slides down into Skye's pup house, where it transforms into it's helicopter mode, and flies off with him at the controls, much to the shock of Skye and the others! With needing to get Skye's helicopter back, along with reigning in Smiley for the competition, Ryder summons the pups to the Lookout. Rubble gives Marshall a lift to the elevator, much to his appreciation, and they head topside. Once there, Ryder relays orders: Chase will set up a route to the competition with his megaphone and siren, Marshall needs to head down there as soon as he can, and Skye will have to rely on her pup-pack to fly up and retake control of her helicopter from Smiley. The team deploys, and when Skye catches up to her hijacked vehicle, Smiley has a little fun with performing a loop-De-loop, impressing Skye as it took her years to perform one herself. At the competition, Marshall arrives to meet up with Alex Porter and his grandfather, along with their entry, Jumpy Jumper. As Marshall asks when Smiley goes, Mayor Goodway says Smiley will go last, then Marshall explains how Smiley is on his way to the competition himself, leaving the Mayor confused. Once Skye finally regains control of her helicopter, and avoids a collision with Cap'n Turbot's lighthouse on Seal Island, Smiley still seems unwilling to listen to orders as he hops out onto the wing, and then safely down into Chase's truck. They are finally able to get him to the competition, but he's fallen asleep from the excitement. At the competition, when it comes time for Smiley to go, it takes Mayor Goodway using Chase's megaphone to finally wake him up and get him to perform. He wins the competition, but the mischievous frog does not give up. He hops into Marshall's fire truck, starts the engine, and drives off with it, siren blaring, much to Marshall's and the rest of the PAW Patrol's exhausted annoyance at going through chasing Smiley down once more. As for Mayor Goodway, she ends the episode with being confused once again at the thought of a frog who can drive the pups' vehicles, even after seeing it herself. *Use her wings to fly up to her helicopter and get control again. *Use his cones to make a safe route to the starting life. Keep others out of the way. *Get down to the frog jumping contest. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Meet Everest cover.jpg|link=Meet Everest!|''Meet Everest!'' (Nickelodeon) PAW Patrol Animal Adventures.jpg|link=Animal Adventures|''Animal Adventures'' PAW Patrol Best in Snow! Collection DVD Australia.jpg|link=Best in Snow! Collection|''Best in Snow! Collection'' (Australasia, Latin America, and Western Europe) PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Tous à l'eau ! DVD.jpg|link=Tous à l'eau !|''Tous à l'eau !'' PAW Patrol Den søte delfinbabyen og andre eventyr DVD.jpg|link=The Cute Baby Dolphin|''Den søte delfinbabyen'' PAW Patrol Meet Everest! DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Meet Everest!|''Ein neuer Fellfreund!'' (Toggolino) Psi patrol Pieski ratują kosmitę DVD.jpg|link=Pieski ratują kosmitę|''Pieski ratują kosmitę'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Pups Save a Flying Frog's Pages Category:Ryder calls the PAW Patrol Category:Skye is a first responder (S2) Category:Chase is a first responder (S2) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S2) Category:No backup responders Category:Smiley needs rescuing Category:A vehicle is stolen Category:Marshall is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S2) Category:Written by Kim Duran (S2) Category:2014 Episodes Category:Debut of a single-priority character